Skip of the Heart
by showsomespirit
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Lukas Bondevik has always been bored. So when an eccentric and charismatic young man named Matthias Kohler shows up at Lukas' small-town highschool, Lukas can only hope that this new kid has what it takes to jump-start his life again. Still, there is just something about Matthias that Lukas just can't figure out... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia.
1. lukas, king of nothing

**Chapter One: lukas, king of nothing**

**"A+ again…Lukas, how on earth do you do it?" **Elizaveta Herdevary simpered, batting her eyelashes and throwing her hair over her left shoulder. She pushed her chest out towards Lukas and pouted, making sure that he got a good look at her newly red-painted mouth. Lukas was about to answer with a nice "I don't know," When another girl pushed Elizaveta out of the way and cried, "Hi, Lukie! I heard that you got the top grade in our exam last week, so I baked you some cookies!"

Lukas was startled. He just got an A+. It wasn't anything special. He always got top grades. There was nothing more to his life other than studying, playing his violin at musical recitals, and working at the old record shop in town. He was merciless when it came to criticism, and hated the way that his life always seemed to follow the same dull routine. He gets an A, a random girl throws herself at him, and he rudely declines, and goes to work at the store. Same old, same old. Every single day.

"Oh, come on, Natalia!" a young boy smiled cheerfully, gently pushing the cookie girl out of the way and going to stand near a befuddled Lukas. "Leave Lukas alone for now. He's tired, can't you see, and he needs to go to work soon. Bye bye!" With a sour look at the young boy, the girls strutted away, swishing their hips and causing their micro-minis to hike up, exposing their floral underwear.

The young boy was none other than Lukas' only friend, Tino. Tino was the only person that Lukas did not hate at Trecette Highschool, as he was not intimidated by the stony-faced intelligent character that was Lukas. Tino was a good person, Lukas concluded – but he was also endlessly dull and hated adventures. He had to give Tino some credit for sticking by him for the past five years, though. People did not deem Lukas as approachable as he was dubbed 'too smart to have a conversation with'. So nobody but dull, adventure-hating Tino talked to Lukas, and Lukas found his boring life getting even more boring by the second.

"I just wish there was something more for me," Lukas sighed, crumpling up his perfect test paper and hurling it into a nearby trashcan nearly ten feet away. The pair made their way to homeroom as the bell sounded. They were late. But Lukas didn't care, because as the best student in the whole school, he was always let off, no matter what he did. He had Roderich - his young, Austrian teacher – wrapped around his little finger. He could hit somebody and still be the fantastic genius Lukas Bondevik. He could do no wrong, and he hated that. Just once he wanted to be yelled at or picked on, but no – he was treated with cold detachment.

"Oh, not this again, Lukas!" Tino teased, his eyes twinkling. "Come on, there is much to have fun with in Trecette! Sure, it is a small town, but there is a lot to do!"

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me," Lukas' voice dripped with doubt as the two stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Like what?"

"Well…there's…" Tino shuffled his feet a little.

Lukas snorted. "Tino, you should be a lawyer, because that was an effective case." He hurried ahead to homeroom and flung open the door just as Tino caught up with him. "Sorry not sorry, I'm late!" Lukas yelled obnoxiously, hurling himself into the room just as a large thunk sounded. The rest of the class gasped, a perfect painting of surprised faces as Lukas followed their gazes to a crumpled heap on the floor.

There was a boy lying there, with blood spewing from his nose. His eyes were wide, blue, and unfazed, his skin pale and as perfect as cream, a healthy blush on his high cheekbones. The boy was wearing a large black coat over a bright red shirt and black tie. His shoes were knee-length Danish boots with intricate, neatly tied laces. And standing by the board was Roderich.

"Lukas Bondevik!" Roderich thundered as Tino squeaked and ran to his seat. "Look what you've done! Mr. Kohler has only just arrived from Denmark and instead of giving him a nice welcome-"

"You gave him a fucking nosebleed, bastardo," Lovino Vargas, a surly boy with emerald green eyes huffed. The class broke into giggles and astonishment as finally, Lukas Bondevik had done something wrong.

"Oh, no, it's quite alright," a deep, warm voice said. "I don't mind being hit in the nose by cute random strangers." Lukas' eyes widened as the new boy got up off of the floor and stood, one hand covering a bloody nose and the other extended out to Lukas.

The new boy was startlingly perfect. His hair, which should have been dishevelled and messy from his fall to the floor, stuck up perfectly in spikes. His cheeks maintained a healthy blush, his eyes glittered, and his smile was wide, bright, and dazzling. Heck, even his shirt was perfectly ironed and the collar was arranged snugly around his neck. A scent strongly reminiscent of peppermint met Lukas' nose. Peppermint. One of his favourite smells in the entire world. Lukas took his hand and shook it weakly, his palm sweating.

"Matthias Kohler," Matthias grinned as the blood began to run down into his mouth. "Now, will you please take me to the freaking nurse?"

* * *

**Hey, guys! If you are reading this, then it can only mean that you are reading my fanfiction, Skip of the Heart! Thank you so much for even clicking on it and I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

**I hope you liked meeting Lukas as the bored highschool student! I promise the story will only get better so if you are debating whether or not to follow this story, YES SIR YOU SHOULD. BECAUSE IT WILL BE AWESOME.**

**One more time: thank you!**

**Ferrezia  
**


	2. he's the king of all things fair

**Chapter Two: he's the king of all things fair**

**Everyone was silent for a second**. Lukas tried his best to inhale and exhale evenly as Matthias smiled, melting Lukas' heart. The students to the left of the pair were watching, wide-eyed, as Lukas found himself not wanting to let go of Matthias' hand. The clock ticked is repetitive, monotonous rhythm, nearly driving Lukas insane. He'd got what he'd wanted. He'd caused trouble. So why did he feel so bad?

"Er…Lukas?" Matthias asked tentatively, waving his fingers in front of Lukas' face. The fluttering motion caused Lukas to jump back, surprised. "I need to go to the nurse. My nose is bleeding a fuckload."

Even with all that blood coating his face, Lukas thought that Matthias looked perfect.

"Oh…yeah…sorry," Lukas mumbled, bending down and swiping his bag up from the floor from where it had fallen. "Let's go to the nurse."

* * *

After awkwardly having to explain to the nurse that Matthias had been accidentally hit by a door, Lukas had propelled Matthias down a bleak hallway, where the gunmetal grey paint chipped off from the walls in flakes and scattered across the back of Matthias' coat where he brushed against it. Heaving open a heavy wooden door, he then pushed Matthias onto the bed in a medical room and barked, "Lie down!"

Matthias blinked, surprised, and then recovered in a split second. A smirk plastered itself onto his face as he purred, "Won't you lie down with me, Norge?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Not a chance, you idiot. How do you know that I'm Norwegian?" As always, Lukas' guard was up. It had to be. When nobody wanted to talk to you, you didn't know what conversation sounded like. All people wanted to ask Lukas was, "hey, can I borrow your notes?" and so, he had never had the chance to connect with others. The way to Lukas' heart was blocked by fences, barriers and padlocked gates, and Lukas knew that the key had been lost a long time ago.

Matthias rolled his eyes right back as Lukas leaned against the sink opposite the bed. "Don't get all defensive, Norge. It's your last name. Bondevik. It sounds so…Norge-y." He sat upright on the bed and crossed his legs underneath him. He pushed a hand through his hair, making it stick upright erratically.

Lukas just hissed, "Norge-y isn't an adjective, you bastard."

"Well, it is now, you fu-" Matthias was about to curse right back at Lukas, but a sharp twinge of pain from his nose caused him to yelp instead as a stream of blood began to gush out of his nostrils. Matthias brought his hands up to try and stop the flow, but all it did was drip down his slender forearms, turning the black cuffs of his shirt even darker. "Norge," he whined helplessly, his bright blue eyes widening. "Help."

Lukas sprang into action. Reaching into a small cupboard, he produced a packet of tissues and a pair of scissors. Turning on the faucet with his left foot, he wadded together a bunch of tissues and shoved them into Matthias' face, causing the other boy to howl in pain. Lukas reached into a nearby cupboard and removed a roll of gauze and a pair of scissors. He neatly cut a square of gauze and dampened it with water. Sticking some more tissues under the faucet, he wetted them and then used them to wipe around Matthias' nose, removing the blood from his face. Matthias had stopped howling, and sighed as the blissful coolness of the water dripped onto his clothing. Lukas sighed as the water made its way down his sleeves.

"Are you okay now? Matthias?" Lukas asked him as he picked up the wet gauze square and held it to Matthias' forehead. He was standing in front of Matthias while the latter sat on the bed, and had the perfect view of Matthias' face. It had a perfect childlike flush to it, like a kid who had used up all of their energy playing and wanted nothing more than to go home.

Matthias nodded, dumping the bloody tissue, reaching out with both hands and grabbing Lukas' hips. He pulled the smaller boy's body to him and rested his face against Lukas' stomach, sighing. "Yes, Norge. I'm okay. Thank you, even though your dumb ass injured me in the first place."

For Lukas, this was all moving too fast. He had gone from having no physical contact to being embraced by a beautiful boy in a bright red shirt that was as exaggerated and bold as his flamboyant, Danish personality. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked the feeling of Matthias' fingers playing with the ends of his shirt, but he knew that it made him feel strange.

"Matthias," Lukas gasped. "Please, I'm not-"

"I know, I know," Matthias replied, releasing Lukas' hips from his grasp. "You seem like an outsider to me, Norge. I don't know why you're like this or anything. Hell, I'm pretty sure I know next to nothing about the hardships of this world, but I know that you don't seem happy."

Lukas sighed, and sat down next to Matthias on the bed. "You're right about one thing, Matthias," he admitted. "You know nothing."

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Kohler, Mr. Bondevik. Nice of you two to grace us with your presence once again!" Roderich said sourly as Matthias and I ambled into the classroom. I just nodded silently, but Matthias felt as though he had to apologise formally.

"I am deeply sorry, Roderich," he apologised, sweeping his elegant, slim body into a bow. "It was my entire fault. Lukas, being ever the intelligent noodle that he is, was eager to return to class. But I am a selfish creature. I wanted him all to myself, and for that, I am sorry."

Roderich looked taken aback. A blush appeared on his cheekbones as the wayward curl in his hair twitched, forming a treble clef shape. "T-thank you, Matthias," he smiled shyly. "Please, take your seat."

"As you wish." Matthias placed a hand on my lower back as he leaned in and whispered, "Norge. Where is my seat?"

"You don't have one," Lukas smiled. "I do. And mine is right here." With that, Lukas slipped into his seat at the front of the classroom next to Alfred F. Jones, a transfer student from America. Alfred wasn't in any of his classes but Advanced Mathematics, which struck Lukas as odd, seeing as the American seemed to do nothing but throw tiny paper aeroplanes at Arthur Kirkland, a quiet English boy in class. Nevertheless, every single one of Alfred's math papers was marked with 100's, and he had never answered a single question wrong.

"Hey, man," Alfred grinned, gripping Luka's fist tightly and shaking it a little. "Nice hit to the Dane."

Lukas laughed. "Thanks, Al. He was gushing like a damn fountain."

Alfred snorted. "Way to go. That's how they raise them in Denmark."

"Bet he wishes he was Norwegian."

"Or American…"

"You asshole," Lukas grinned.

Lukas liked Alfred, for one of many reasons. Alfred was an idiot. He didn't understand that nobody wanted to talk to too-smart Lukas, and had begun to chat to Lukas nearly every day. But Alfred was popular, and his many friends prevented the two from ever hanging out at school. Lukas shook his head, dazed. The true extent of Alfred's popularity was unknown. He could move to Alaska and have people there who knew him. Hell, he liked Alfred. A lot.

There was a loud thud as someone fell out of their seat. Lukas looked to his right and saw Matthias sitting snugly in a chair, a smirk decorating his face. Lovino Vargas was lying on the floor, spewing curses at the Dane.

"Bastardo! Fuck you! Your mother doesn't love you!" Lovino yelled. "You bitch! Asshole!"

Matthias rolled his eyes and threw the remainder of Lovino's pens and pencils to the other side of the classroom. Roderich watched, fascinated.

"Lovino," Roderich called. "Please find a new seat." He ran his hand through his thick dark hair, causing the curl at the front of his head to bounce happily.

Lovino stamped his foot. "But that isn't fair!" he cried, tears of frustration pooling in the corners of his emerald green eyes. "Why do you like him so much, eh, idiota? He sucks!"

A tall, good-looking boy with sunkissed skin stepped forward and placed his hands on Lovino's shoulders, sighing. "Come on, mi amor. Come and sit with me."

This boy was Antonio Carriedo, and also one of the best-looking boys in the entire school. He was easily six-foot-three, and had a smile that could melt anyone's heart. He had thick, dark, chocolate-brown hair with natural honey highlights and he was constantly whistling, much to the chagrin of Lukas. His eyes were a friendly, bright green and his positivity was contagious – once you started talking to him, you couldn't stop. He loved everyone and everyone loved him. Unfortunately, something always had to stop Lukas from making any friends – and in this case, it was Antonio's batshit crazy boyfriend, Lovino.

Lovino sighed, leaning back into Antonio's chest. "But Antonio," he whined, making his bottom lip quiver. "I was there first."

Antonio smiled, amused, and landed a quick kiss onto Lovino's mouth. "No importa, mi amor," he said. "You have me. Come on."

Antonio laid a hand on Lovino's back and propelled him through the seat aisles. They both stopped in front of a chair, where Antonio sat down and pulled Lovino onto his lap. Lovino blushed feverishly, his cheeks turning an adorable pink – "Fuck off, bastardo," he snapped when he saw Lukas staring – and leaned back into Antonio's body with a comfortable sigh. Antonio kissed Lovino's temple and laughed when Lovino's blush intensified.

"That's so cute," Matthias remarked, making a little heart shape with his hands.

"I ship it," Alfred called out, getting a few cheers and whistles.

"I really want to sleep," A sleepy boy named Heracles said from the back of the class.

"You wanker, Toni. You just knocked my bloody tea over with your boner!" Arthur Kirkland huffed.

"Here, use special Chinese cloth to clean," a guy named Yao screamed, throwing a light yellow cloth into Arthur's face.

"Ve! Ludwig, isn't that cute? We should be like that!" An Italian boy named Feliciano gushed, getting up and running around the classroom.

"Mein gott. Feliciano! Sit down!" a tall, pale blond boy named Ludwig Beilschmidt screamed, standing up in his chair.

Matthias blinked. "Hey, Norge," he whispered to Lukas, "is your class always like this?"

Lukas was about to answer when Alfred leaned over his lap and said, "Hey, man! I'm Alfred F. Jones. And yeah, the class is pretty much always like this. Everyone in here is insane."

"Whoa, really?" Matthias asked. "That's kind of cool. Why are there so many Italians?"

Alfred smirked. "They aren't all Italian," he said. "Our school, Trecette, prides itself on its diverse set of students. We got 'em all, man. A Canadian, two Italian brothers that don't use mushrooms as power-ups, a Spaniard, there's a French guy, Francis, he's a riot, a Russian…we got the whole freaking globe!" Alfred shouted.

"Trecette Highschool, that's the earth," Lukas added as an afterthought.

A chair pulled up next to Alfred, Lukas, and Matthias. Roderich sat down with a thump, pulling his glasses off and running his hands through his dark locks.

"I really hate teaching you kids," Roderich commented. "Nobody in this class actually works, save for Kiku, Arthur, and of course you, Lukas. Hello," he said, now grinning at Matthias. "Settling in fine? Already got tons of friends?"

Matthias nodded. "I especially like Norge here," he beamed, leaning in and nuzzling Lukas' neck with his nose.

Lukas squirmed and shuffled closer to Alfred, their thighs touching. Alfred smiled at Lukas and delicately traced his fingers across Lukas' forearms. As Matthias' eyes widened, Roderich squealed.

"Whoa, wait, you two are together?" Matthias gasped, waving an accusing index finger between Lukas and Alfred.

Alfred nodded shyly. "Keep it on the down low, will you? Nobody else knows and we don't want it to get out."

Matthias looked at Lukas. Lukas blushed and stared down at Alfred's hand in his own. "Yes," he repeated monotonously.

"My OTP is Lukas and Alfred," Roderich confessed. "I really do ship it. However, I already have a love."

Matthias tore his eyes away from the display of Lukas blushing and smiling. "You have a lover?" he asked Roderich slowly. "How is that possible? I mean, is she even human?"

Roderich began to smile very brightly. "No!" he grinned. "She isn't human! But she sure is grand!"

"What?" Lukas turned from Alfred to narrow his eyes at Roderich. "Are you saying she's fat?"

Alfred gave a low whistle. "Nice one, man," he chuckled. "That's some supersize lovin'."

"She plays me the most beautiful music," Roderich continued, his voice rising in pitch until he was practically singing. "She sings me the most beautiful of songs! Her sweet voice, rising to a crescendo…oh! She sends me to sleep sweetly, caressing me in her beautiful mellow notes…"

"Are you high?" Matthias shrieked.

Roderich punched him in the face for interrupting. "As I was saying," he added, "she is the best thing in the whole world."

"What does she look like?" Lukas queried.

Roderich said, deadpan, "She's a piano."

Three blank faces stared at him.

"What the fuck?" Matthias howled.

"No way, man. No. Are you dating a musical instrument?" Alfred face palmed.

"That is so wrong." Lukas agreed. "Have you two, erm…made love?"

Roderich's face lit up. "Oh, indeed," he blushed feverishly. "It was wonderful. A little bit cold, but the feel of her keys on my…and the way she screamed as I…"

Alfred bolted from his chair to the trashcan to throw up.

* * *

**Hey there, whoever you are, wherever you are! Thank you so much for reading Skip of the Heart! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Today my school finished for Christmas, and it was kind of a cool thing seeing as my class bought a damn huge cake. That cake was bad. Very, very bad.**

**I don't do pineapple cake. But I do love feedback! So leave me some please, and tell me what you liked about this chapter!**

**Ferrezia**


	3. next thing, you're crying

**chapter three:**** next thing, you're crying**

**Lukas grabbed two textbooks from his locker and shoved them into his bag, running down the hall.** As he passed the groups of friends laughing and joking, he wished that he had Alfred with him. He wished that his boyfriend would just come to him and tell him he was loved when he needed it the most. He wanted to feel Alfred's soft blond hair underneath his fingertips, hear his laugh when he came up with an absurd answer while watching a trashy game show.

Nobody knew that he went out with the most popular boy in school. Nobody but Roderich. And now, Matthias. He knew he could trust those two. But still, he felt as though his wonderful boyfriend was ashamed of Lukas. Everyone wanted Alfred – it was just a fact. But lately, Lukas felt as though all that Alfred wanted out of Lukas were kisses and touches, and it made Lukas sad.

"Why can't Alfred just tell everyone that he's gay?" Lukas wondered. It wouldn't be that hard. But of course, he couldn't talk. Lukas was gay, and he didn't tell anyone. There were plenty of homosexual people in Trecette. Francis Bonnefoy, a senior, was openly gay, and went out with Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. Feliciano and Ludwig went out, too, and Heracles Karpusi, the sleepy Greek boy from Mathematics, liked another Japanese boy at the school. But for some reason, Lukas didn't want to tell anyone about his situation.

He stopped outside of his front gate. Lukas had been talking to himself for so long that he hadn't noticed where he was going. Lukas opened the gate with a loud creak. He could have been knocked over by a car and killed. If he was killed, who would look after his-?

"Brother!"

A little boy lunged for Lukas' legs and tackled him. Lukas smiled broadly and picked the kid up to twirl him around, laughing. "Emil!" he grinned, raining kisses on both of the boy's cheeks. Emil giggled and wrapped his arms around Lukas' neck, blushing adorably. Balancing Emil carefully in his arms while trying to keep his backpack on his shoulder, Lukas closed the gate and strolled up the front path to the house.

"I love you brother," Emil said. "What did you do today at school?"

Lukas smiled tiredly. "Nothing much, Emil," he answered, slamming the front door shut and drawing the lock chain across. "Were you a good boy today?"

Emil nodded frantically. "Yes, I was!" he beamed. "Mr. Annan said I was really good today! He gave me lots of food!"

"Is that so?" Lukas asked, amused. Emil cracked a smile and licked Lukas' neck like a dog. Emil laughed, jumped out of his brother's arms, and ran away, giggling. As Lukas saw his little brother's frame vanish through the lounge doorway, a tall man stepped out of the kitchen.

It was Sadiq Annan, their extremely nosy Turkish neighbour. Sadiq was thirty years old and lived alone. His wife had long since left him and taken their children with her, and so Sadiq had projected his fatherly love onto Emil. He was constantly coming over to check that Lukas had enough food in the house, and often gave them more than what they needed, but not without flicking Lukas upside the head for not asking for help. As Sadiq's family was rich and powerful in Turkey, they had lots of money, and so Sadiq was unemployed, with bags of free time which he loved spending looking after Emil. Lukas trusted him wholeheartedly.

"Hey there, asscrack," he roared at Lukas. "Why is there barely any cereal in your pathetic home? How is Emil supposed to grow any taller without eating bran?" And with that, he slapped Lukas' left cheek lightly.

Lukas scowled and ducked his head. "I will buy some," he apologised. "I know he needs more food. He's growing, but I haven't been able to work for a week, so we're low on money, but I-"

Sadiq chuckled. "Don't worry about it, you asshole," he exclaimed cheerfully. "I took Emil shopping today. I needed to do my groceries anyway, so I just bought two sets at once."

"Oh, God." Lukas breathed out in relief. "Thank you so much, Sadiq. Thank you!"

Sadiq tutted. "It's fine. I was always told to give to charity."

It took all Lukas had not to kick Sadiq.

* * *

"Lukas! Where are you going?" Emil asked as he saw his older brother pull his boots on. Sadiq, who had been sitting on the couch joking around with Emil, stood up.

"Are you leaving again?" he asked, heaving Emil up and into his arms. "Where are you going, ass? Date?"

"No." Lukas growled. "I need to go to work."

Sadiq scoffed. "You don't need to, Lukas. Heck, if it gets that bad, you and Emil can come and live with me. There are five empty rooms in my house."

"You don't understand." Lukas sighed as he fiddled with the laces on his boots. "I need to do this. My parents made me promise that I would take care of him. But you're doing everything, and I…I need to do something."

Sadiq nodded, and leaned over to kiss Emil's cheek as he started to wail. "I'll take care of him," he promised Lukas. "But you already knew that."

Lukas just opened the door and left, ignoring Emil's cries.

* * *

The sun was setting. Shadows were cast along the sidewalk as Lukas slouched, the soles of his sneakers scuffing against the ground. Trecette was quiet, but then again, it always was. When something happened in a small town, everyone else knew about it, and that was what the whole town thrived on. If anyone found out that Lukas was gay, Trecette's residents would have a picnic.

Lukas arrived at Skip of the Heart Records, the store owned by none other than Roderich Edelstein, Lukas' teacher. At present, Roderich was at home slathering over his grand piano, but the evening shift from 4 to 11 was allocated to Lukas, Heracles, Francis, and Arthur.

Heracles Karpusi was asleep at the counter, his long brown hair everywhere. Headphones were clamped down over his ears, and loud obnoxious rock music blared. Francis was stacking records on a shelf, singing French opera. "Bonjour, Lukas," he offered kindly. "I thought you were not going to come, my beautiful! You're late!" Lukas shrugged and stretched. "I'm sorry," he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you can start by helping me."

Arthur Kirkland appeared from the storeroom at the back and smiled timidly at Lukas.

"Hello, Lukas," he said. "Could you help me sort the stuff out in the back? Roderich just got a whole new shipment from America and I don't think I can handle it by myself."

Lukas sighed. "Okay. By the way, can I do overtime today?"

"Need extra money?" Francis questioned. "If you do, I heard that Alfred is having a party this Saturday and he needs people to clean up for it."

"Cleaning up for a popular? No way," Heracles added suddenly, having woken up from his nap. He shook his head, his green eyes blazing. "I would never lower myself to cleaning up for Alfred F. Jones. Sure, it's money, but I'd never do anything for him."

Francis scoffed. "That's only because he managed to accidentally offend your sweetheart," he replied. "Calling Kiku Honda a 'sushi smackeroo' was hilarious, you have to admit it."

Lukas snorted. "A 'sushi smackeroo'?"

Heracles nodded, his face a flaming red. "He called my lover a sushi-loving shrimp. I hate him for that."

"Alright." Francis smirked. "But Kiku Honda is not your lover, nor will he ever be. He is a good, straight little boy who does his homework, unlike you, you lazy Greek."

"I'll bend him." Heracles laughed.

"Bend him backwards over a table!" Francis finished.

Lukas laughed, shaking his head, and followed Arthur into the storeroom. There were large shelves full of CDs and records. Arthur stood there in his loose jeans and a band shirt, shaking his blond fringe out of his green eyes. Lukas rather liked Arthur Kirkland. While Artie was quiet and kind, he was also hot. Many girls loved him and he was an object of jealousy, like Alfred – but Arthur was destined to be unpopular.

"Are you going to Alfred's party on Saturday?" Arthur asked as he began to neatly stack albums. "I hear you guys are pretty close."

Lukas' defences shot back up. "Who told you that, Brit?" he asked in a warning tone.

Arthur began to wave his hands madly in the air. "Nobody!" he answered. "Nobody did. But I see the way he looks at you."

Lukas smiled wryly. "And you want him to look at you like that."

Arthur's eyes widened. "No, that isn't it-" he protested feebly.

"Yes it is," Lukas said. "You don't have to lie to me. You're gay, and so am I, and so is Alfred. But just know this." Lukas stepped closer to Arthur, his mouth just brushing Arthur's ear. "If you tell anyone that I'm gay or that Alfred is gay, and the gossip spreads like wildfire over this godforsaken little town, I will kill you. Got it?"

Arthur gulped. "I got it, Lukas." He replied miserably. "I'm not out to get your boyfriend."

"Then what are you out to get?"

"You," Arthur answered. "I want to be you, Lukas. The grades, the looks, the luck, the luxury…"

Lukas laughed. "The luxury? Don't make me laugh. I barely have any money. I need to get top grades to protect my little brother, Emil."

Arthur blinked. "You have a brother?"

"I do," Lukas nodded. "Little Emil. He's four."

"But don't your parents pay for everything?" Arthur asked, eyes scanning the piles for any stacking errors.

Lukas shook his head. "I don't have parents," he answered. "It's only me and Emil. And our nosy neighbour."

"Can I come and visit sometime?" Arthur's green eyes focused on the floor as he gulped.

Lukas bit his lip. "Sure," he muttered. "But don't tell anyone what I just told you."

"Fuck it, you're scary," Arthur laughed nervously. "Don't you think you've threatened me enough for today?"

Lukas just grinned. "No. Don't friends always playfully fight each other?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "We're friends? Since when?"

"Since forever," Lukas replied. "We just didn't know it yet."

* * *

**Hey there! In case you didn't know, I changed my pen name to "showsomespirit" because I grew tired of my old one. Okay, so this was the third chapter of Skip of the Heart. So now you know how the story got its name. There was no Matthias in this chapter but there will be tons in the next, so watch out.**

**Next chapter we have Alfred's party, Matthias making a surprise appearance at the story and more! What do you guys think? Is Arthur really innocent? Does he not want Alfred? Why is Lukas looking after Emil? What happened?**

**Tell me what you think AND please, stay with Skip of the Heart!**

**Ferrezia**


End file.
